The Spaces Between
by wildsky
Summary: A series of oneshots, tags and meanderings meant to expand on PRiS and focusing on the characters from that series.


**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em (unless they're originals). Please don't sue me. It's **_**so**_** not worth it.**

**The Spaces Between**

_**The Sound Of Her Voice**_

_**Tag to PRIS Episode 20. Survival of the Silver**_

"Come on," Andros urged his friend, clapping Zhane on the shoulder as he guided him off the bridge with the other Rangers following in their wake. "I've got a million things to tell you."

"So KO-35's okay, right?" Zhane asked, optimism lighting his eyes and Andros hoped that the truth didn't show on his face. That hope was dashed when Zhane's expression became serious. "Andros?"

"Guys, could we have a minute?" Andros asked the other Rangers, who nodded and murmured their agreement before going back to their duties. Andros guided Zhane towards his quarters and shut the door behind him.

"D.E.C.A., could you put the privacy settings on 'do not disturb'?" Andros asked.

"Of course, Andros," the computer replied and Zhane jumped, eyes narrowing in confusion.

"That was D.E.C.A.?" Zhane sputtered, wondering if his ears were playing tricks on him. He couldn't possibly be hearing it correctly.

"Yes, Zhane," D.E.C.A. responded. "I am the Astro Megaship's Deep-Space Exploration Computerized Astrogator."

Zhane's questioning gaze fell on Andros, who grimaced sheepishly.

"Uh... yeah, about that," Andros began, looking rather embarrassed. "I know the voice used to be different –"

"Robotic and male, to be exact," Zhane put in, his brow furrowing. "Andros, why does D.E.C.A. sound like my mom?"

Andros' face fell. "Zhane, sit down," he said as gently as he could and Zhane plunked himself into the nearest chair without argument, staring expectantly at Andros. "We need to talk about KO-35."

"So talk already," Zhane said with a hint of impatience. "What happened? Like I said, the last thing I remember is fighting by your side. Then I took that hit and I woke up here."

"Zhane, we lost KO-35," Andros said flat-out, wishing there was an easier way to say it but Zhane had always preferred the straightforward approach to bad news. "The invading forces overwhelmed us. We had to evacuate the planet. Over a million people were killed by Dark Spectre, either on the ground or when their ships tried to leave."

Zhane paled, his jaw clenching as he absorbed that. He swallowed hard and Andros could see the wheels turning in his head, putting it together with the change in D.E.C.A.'s voice. "My parents?"

Andros took a deep breath, his heart clenching. "You dad made it off-world with the last of the troops. Your mom... she was on a civilian transport." Andros looked Zhane in the eyes. "It was destroyed as they tried to clear the atmosphere so they could jump into hyperrush. I'm sorry, Zhane."

Zhane's entire body went rigid and he surged to his feet, striding over to the window to gaze out into the black. Andros followed him slowly and clasped Zhane's shoulder, willing his old friend to accept the small comfort he was offering.

Andros had been lucky. His own parents had heeded his warnings and left KO-35 immediately. Kaenan and Lyris had stayed until there was no other choice. Like their son, their bravery had known no limits.

Zhane cleared his throat softly and when he spoke he sounded unsteady. "Is my dad okay?"

"I don't know," Andros confessed, his voice hitching as he felt the weight of Zhane's grief through a bond that had lain dormant for two years. The sudden influx of emotion was like a knife to the gut. "I haven't seen him since. I don't even know where most of the survivors went."

"Does he know I'm alive?" Zhane asked, biting his lower lip.

"No," Andros replied sadly. "You were in such bad shape. I didn't want to say anything... in case you didn't make it."

Zhane nodded, bowing his head. In all the time Andros had known him, he'd never seen Zhane so close to tears. He remembered how it had felt, to know your entire world had been ripped away.

"So... D.E.C.A.'s voice?" Zhane prompted him, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"You mom always had a nice voice," Andros admitted, feeling all kinds of stupid for the way he'd reprogrammed the computer to sound like a woman who'd treated him like family as he was growing up. But it had been so quiet on the ship all by himself and the old voice... it had been so mechanical he couldn't stand it. Not when there wasn't anyone or anything else to talk to. "If it's too weird, I can change it back."

"You were by yourself all that time?"

Zhane's question caught Andros off-guard and it took a moment for the Red Ranger to realize Zhane had heard all of his internal musings. Living alone, there'd been no need to think below the surface where others couldn't hear and the Earth Rangers were telepathic deaf-mutes. Andros had gotten out of the habit of guarding his thoughts on the Megaship.

Zhane was watching him with a frown of concern on his face. "Answer me."

"Yes," Andros said, not bothering to hide how much he'd missed his oldest friend during those long years. He hadn't really let himself feel it until Ashley, Cassie, T.J. and Carlos had arrived and gotten under his skin – he'd buried it along with everything else – but it had been a lonely existence.

Zhane turned around and hugged Andros fiercely. "I'm not leaving you alone again, got it?" he rumbled in Andros' ear before he released him, a glint of determination in his blue eyes.

Andros couldn't suppress a small smile. "Best friends?"

"Brothers," Zhane corrected him, flashing a grin even though Andros could see and feel the raging sorrow behind it. "Now tell me the rest."

"Are you sure?" Andros asked but as the words left his lips he could feel the conviction in Zhane's mind. He wanted it all at once, no half-truths or evasions. All or nothing, that was Zhane.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Zhane replied firmly, meeting Andros' eyes. "And you can leave D.E.C.A.'s voice the way it is. I think my mom would have been glad that she could keep you company."


End file.
